The Kiss
by Cass123Marichat
Summary: Rapunzel and Flynn kiss after "I see the light" on the boat.


"Lanterns all around us, filling the area with warmth and happiness. It's a memorizing sight. But Rapunzel and Eugene were too lost in each other's eyes to notice.

"All attention was focused upon the other. Closer and closer their faces crept until Rapunzel's eyes fluttered closed and she waited for Eugene to move that inch closer. Eugene's eyes slid shut as well, fully believing that he now has a new dream, and she was a big part of it.

So when their lips met, it was like fireworks, electricity running up and down their spines and their chemistry mixing into a perfect equation. The moment his lips touched hers, she felt like she was complete. Her pulse was stronger and faster than ever, it felt like her heart was doing backflips and a group of butterflies just claimed her stomach as home.

The kiss only lasted for a fraction of a second. But it still felt incredible.

Eugene didn't move at all. He wanted to stay in this moment forever. He didn't want her to go back to the tower. He was determined to make this the one reason why she wanted to never go back to that horrible place. He could finally recognize what he was feeling, something completely different and new and wonderful. The power of it all was overwhelming - but he knew what it was, and was not afraid of admitting it. He was in love.

He would forever remember the way the lights danced in her eyes, and her long blonde hair shinning in the warm glow from the lanterns above. All of his attention was focused on her, and he loved it.

And so, as Rapunzel's breathing slowed, he leaned in and kissed her again. His already heavy-lidded eyes closed once more, as did hers. He pulled her towards him with the hand around her neck and she complied willingly./

Everything around them faded as if they were the only people on earth. Her hands found their way to his neck and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. And his arms wrapped around her small waist, never wanting to let her go. They both felt the sparks fly and the fireworks go off and it was like magic.

He applied just the right amount of pressure to not scare her away, yet enough to send chills down both of their spines. She felt his lips start to move and, deciding she quite enjoyed the sensation, mimicked him and he tilted his head just so and her world went spinning. His tongue gently played with the seam between her slightly parted lips and that led to allow her lips to open for him to explore, and it felt amazing.

When she pulled away for air, he followed her, giving her a second to take a gulp of air before he dove in for a series of quick, chaste kisses that made her giggle. One on her nose, one on her cheeks, one on her chin, and one on her lips. When his playful grin melted into a sincerer and loving smile, he kissed her eyelids, softly, gently. She sighed contentedly. Eugene smirked. He moved his hands from her waist to hold Rapunzel's hands and pressed his forehead to hers.

The only sentence that he kept repeating in his head was, "She's my new dream."

And the only thing that she kept repeating in her head was, "I think I'm in love"

They kiss again until a loud scream broke them apart.

"RAPUNZEL! HELP!" They turn quickly to the island nearby. They see her mother being kidnapped by the Stabbington Brothers. But there was something strange about it.

"Eugene is it just me, or does something seem strange to you about this?" Rapunzel asks. Frowning her brow in thought.

"Yeah, why is your mother there? And why are the Stabbington Brothers kidnapping her? As far as I know, they only want the crown" Eugene watches, as the Stabbington Brothers try to kidnap the mother. It almost seems like it isn't real.

"Who's crown is it exactly? You never told me" Rapunzel turns to him, curiosity dancing in her eyes.

"The lost princesses crown. She was taken from a crazy old lady the night after she was born. She has green eyes and blonde hair" They both notice the similarities between the lost princess and Rapunzel.

"You know how I healed your hand?" With his nod, she continues. "Well ever since I could remember, every day I would sing the same song to her as she brushed my hair. Before I started singing, she had white hairs and wrinkles, after though, she looked like she de-aged 20 years." Rapunzel informed him.

"There is only one way to find out." Eugene takes out the crown and places it upon her head. It looks like it was made for her. Rapunzel takes a look at the little flag she got in the kingdom that day, and like a flash, she remembered.

She remembered her mother and father, the king and queen, putting her to bed, she remembered a crazy old lady taking her in the middle of the night. She remembered every time she sang that song. She remembered every birthday looking out the window and seeing the lanterns, and her mother telling her that it was just the stars. She remembered her paintings, and she remembered them so vividly that she saw glowing suns all around her, in her paintings. She remembered everything.

"I remember. I am the lost princess" She tells him, and they start rowing towards the castle with Mother Gothel screaming after them.


End file.
